About You
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: Drabble singkat tentang pendapat Lucy mengenai Natsu. RnR or CnC please! —NatsuLucy.


Fic pertama saya di Fandom Fairy Tail. _Gomen_, kalau abal dan gaje (_ _)

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong> : About You

**Written By** : Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

**Pair** : NatsuLucy

**Summary** : Drabble singkat tentang pendapat Lucy mengenai Natsu. RnR or CnC please!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

—_Natsu-Lucy_—

.

* * *

><p><strong>N = Naga<strong>

Naga, sesosok monster yang seperti kadal namun mempunyai sayap dan dapat terbang. Sosok monster yang begitu ditakuti—atau bahkan dihormati—oleh beberapa orang. Namun, bagi Natsu, naga adalah sosok orang tuanya. Orang tua yang telah membesarkannya sekaligus meninggalkannya—Igneel.

Tapi, naga mempunyai pengertian lain lagi bagi Lucy. Ia pernah berpikir, jika orang tua Natsu adalah naga, maka Natsu juga merupakan naga—selain karena lelaki itu bisa menyemburkan api dari tubuhnya, meski itu sihir.

"… Suatu hari si putri diculik oleh sang naga,"

Suara Mirajane yang sedang bercerita pada beberapa anak kecil—yang entah kenapa—ada di barnya di Serikat membuyarkan lamunan Lucy. Lucy lalu melihat ke arah anak-anak itu. Senyum kecil pun terukir di bibirnya saat ia mendengar cerita dari Mirajane.

Seekor naga yang menculik sang putri. Jika naga yang disebut itu adalah Natsu, dan ia sendiri sebagai sang putri, maka ia rela diculik oleh sang naga tersebut tanpa berniat untuk kembali hanya untuk bertemu dengan raja yang ia benci.

—Hei! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ceritanya persis seperti kehidupannya?

Seorang putri Heartfilia yang diculik oleh Naga dan kawan-kawannya dari Fairy Tail, dan sang raja—ayahnya—berusaha untuk membawanya pulang dengan mengerahkan ksatrianya—penyihir Phantom Element 4—, meski akhir dari kisah itu berbeda dari kisahnya. Di dalam dongeng, si putri kembali ke rajanya, sementara di dalam hidupnya, ia masih tetap bersama sang naga.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_Natsu-Lucy_—

.

* * *

><p><strong>A = Api<strong>

Api adalah sihir yang paling dikuasai oleh Natsu. Api juga merupakan makanan yang paling Natsu sukai. Lucy bahkan kaget saat ia pertama kalinya melihat lelaki berambut merah muda itu memakan api langsung.

Tapi, ia suka dengan sihir Natsu itu. Baginya Natsu itu seperti api. Api yang telah menghangatkan hatinya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_Natsu-Lucy_—

.

* * *

><p><strong>T = Team<strong>

"Hei, Natsu, kenapa kau mengajakku untuk bergabung dalam timmu?" tanya Lucy saat ia selesai mempraktekkan membuat perjanjian dengan roh bintang bernama Plue karena permintaan Natsu. Yah, Natsu mengajaknya untuk membentuk tim kecil dengannya dan Lucy menerima ajakan itu.

Natsu terlihat berpikir sejenak. Hingga ia menjawab dengan polosnya seperti ini.

"Karena menurutku, kau adalah wanita yang menyenangkan..."

Sontak Lucy sedikit terpana ketika mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka bahwa jawabannya akan seperti itu—meski pada akhirnya Natsu menambahkan dengan polosnya—

"... dan kau juga merupakan wanita yang aneh,"

Sungguh gadis berambut pirang ini ingin menjitak kepala lelaki _salamander_ itu. Tapi, jujur, ia sangat menyukai alasan yang pertama. Alasan yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah wanita yang menyenangkan bagi Natsu.

* * *

><p>—<em>Natsu-Lucy<em>—

* * *

><p><strong>S = Salamander<strong>

Mencari _Salamander_. Itulah awal dimana Lucy bertemu dengan Natsu—beserta Happy—dan bertemu dengan Fairy Tail yang sangat ia kagumi. Ia masih mengingat saat-saat ia mencari _Salamander_ dulu. Saat itu ia terjebak oleh sesosok _Salamander_ gadungan yang bahkan ingin menjualnya pula. Saat itulah juga, ia bertemu dengan Natsu—sang _Salamander_ yang asli.

Ia masih mengingat bagaimana dulu ia diselamatkan oleh lelaki itu dari kapal yang membawanya pergi waktu itu—meski berujung dengan kerusakan besar akibat ulah lelaki itu. Yah, ia mengingatnya karena ia begitu senang ditolong oleh lelaki _Salamander_ itu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_Natsu-Lucy_—

.

* * *

><p><strong>U = Usaha<strong>

Natsu selalu berusaha melakukan pekerjaan yang ia ambil dari papan permintaan dengan sekuat tenaga—meskipun harus menyerahkan nyawa ataupun berbuat kerusakan yang cukup besar. Baginya, pekerjaan itulah yang terpenting—membuat Lucy khawatir karenanya, seperti kasus Pulau Galuna yang didalangi oleh teman sepeguruan Gray.

Namun, ia sangat menghargai usaha yang dilakukan oleh Natsu. Seperti usaha saat lelaki itu melawan penyihir Phantom Element 4—yang menantang Fairy Tail hanya karena ayahnya yang menginginkan dirinya. Ia sangat menyukai usaha Natsu yang melawan para Penyihir Phantom 4 karena dirinya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_Natsu-Lucy_—

.

* * *

><p><strong>L = Luka<strong>

Setiap penyihir di Fairy Tail datang dengan membawa luka di masa lalu. Begitu pula dengan Natsu, yang datang ke Fairy Tail dengan sebuah luka dan kesedihan karena ditinggalkan oleh Igneel—naga yang merawatnya—sewaktu kecil.

Lucy ingin sekali menyembuhkan luka yang dimiliki Natsu dengan terus membuatnya tertawa seperti biasanya. Ia tidak ingin lelaki itu bersedih. Ia ingin terus melihat tawa lelaki itu. Terus dan terus.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_Natsu-Lucy_—

.

* * *

><p><strong>U = Umbrella<strong>

Waktu itu, mendung terlihat menggantung di langit. Hujan pun mulai mengguyur tiap inchi permukaan yang ada di bumi. Semua orang segera bergegas lari dari tetes-tetes air yang turun berbondong-bondong itu. Berlari ke arah rumah masing-masing. Namun, sial bagi Lucy. Gadis itu justru terjebak di emperan toko buku. Yah, gadis berambut pirang ini tengah mencari referensi buku untuk novelnya.

Gadis ini memilih untuk tetap berteduh di emperan toko itu. Ia tidak mau merepotkan diri sendiri dengan berlari menerjang hujan—yang semakin menderas—dan membuat tubuhnya basah serta berakibat demam keesokan harinya. Ia tidak mau menderita demam lagi. Selain karena menyebalkan, ia masih trauma saat ia demam dulu dan dirawat oleh ketiga sahabatnya—yang justru berakhir rusuh.

Lucy menghela napas panjang dan mengeluh sejenak saat ia sadar bahwa dendangan gemericik hujan seakan tidak mau berhenti. Sepertinya ia akan terus terjebak sampai malam disini jika saja—

"Lucy?"

—seorang lelaki yang memanggilnya tidak datang waktu itu. Lucy segera menoleh ke sosok itu. Sosok berambut merah muda dengan syal yang terlilit di lehernya dan pakaian yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan suhu dingin waktu itu.

"Natsu..." ucapnya sedikit terkejut. "Sedang apa kau?"

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan berniat kembali ke Serikat. Lalu, tiba-tiba hujan turun dan—aku dipinjami payung oleh seseorang," katanya sambil mengangkat payung berwarna biru yang melindunginya dari siraman air hujan. Lucy melirikkan matanya ke arah payung biru itu hingga ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah! Natsu!" seru gadis itu kemudian dengan wajah penuh pengharapan.

"A—Ada apa?" jawab lelaki itu terkejut karena Lucy menyerukan namanya dengan tiba-tiba—dan cukup keras—tadi.

"_Ano_.. boleh aku ikut payungan bareng? Aku sedang tidak membawa payung dan—aku terjebak disini. Sekalian aku mau ke Serikat juga. Boleh?" pinta gadis itu dengan sedikit malu-malu. Natsu memandang ke arah gadis itu sejenak hingga lelaki berkekuatan sihir api itu mengangguk kecil—mengiyakan.

"Boleh," Jawab lelaki itu dengan singkat. "Lagipula, nggak enak juga kalau jalan ke Serikat sendirian. Kalau ada yang orang yang bisa diajak ngobrol 'kan, menyenangkan," tambah lelaki itu sambil tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya. Lucy tersenyum senang mendengar hal itu.

"Makasih, Natsu!" gadis itu lalu segera berlari ke arah samping lelaki salamander itu dan mereka pun berjalan ke arah serikat.

Hmm, sepayung berdua? Tidak buruk juga.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_Natsu-Lucy_—

.

* * *

><p><strong>C = Ceria<strong>

Ceria, selalu identik dengan Fairy Tail—yang anggota-anggotanya selalu ceria dan santai. Lucy sangat suka dengan keceriaan yang mewarnai hari-harinya di Fairy Tail. Ia suka melihat wajah-wajah dan senyuman ceria milik teman-temannya. Terutama saat ia melihat wajah ceria Natsu. Ia sangat menyukai wajah lelaki itu saat tersenyum lebar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_Natsu-Lucy_—

.

* * *

><p><strong>Y = You<strong>

Kamu. Yah, hanya kamu. Hanya kamu, Natsu. Begitulah yang terdengar di pikiran Lucy.

Yep. Bagi Lucy, hanya Natsu yang selalu ia khawatirkan. Hanya Natsu yang selalu ia banggakan. Hanya Natsu yang selalu ia andalkan. Hanya Natsu yang selalu ia percayai. Hanya Natsu yang selalu bisa membuatnya ceria. Hanya Natsu yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa. Hanya Natsu yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang. Hanya Natsu yang selalu bisa membuatnya kesal. Hanya Natsu yang selalu bisa membuatnya marah. Hanya Natsu yang bisa.

Yah. Hanya Natsu. Karena, hanya Natsu yang bisa membuatnya—jatuh cinta.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_Natsu-Lucy_—

.

.

.

—**F** **i** **n**—

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Hola, minna-san! Ini adalah fic pertama saya di FFTI ini. Maaf kalau abal dan gaje dan—sedikit—OOC (_ _). Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam menulis. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf.

**Mind To RnR or CnC?**


End file.
